User blog:ScottieTheHottie/Orlando: The City Beautiful Season 1 Episode 1- Everybody Talks
Main Plot: Randi/Molly (Molly gets out of her beat up car and starts walking towards the school. Donovan catches up to her) Donovan: Two years down, two more to go until were out of this place! Molly: I can't wait! I havent made a single friend since freshmen year, except for you. Donovan: It's not to late. You just gotta find girls you have things in common with. Molly: HAHAHA like thats gonna happen. (Randi drives to school in a brand new pink car. May gets out of the passenger seat with Randi's stuff. They go towards Frankie, JC, Skyler, Savannah, Trevor, and Jacob) Randi: Look at my new car! You guys like? Frankie: Is that really yours? Savannah: I'm so jealous! May: Try riding in it! Amazing! JC: A great ride to kick off Junior year. Frankie: Speaking about that, I'm having a party for the junior class. I'll tell you guys more about it later. Skyler: Sounds like fun! (Donovan notices Randi with all of her other friends) Donovan: Try talking to Randi! She seems nice, and has a girly car you two can ride in. Molly: Is this so I can try to set you up with her? We all know what happened last year. Donovan: I got over that crush months ago. Just try talking to her. Molly: I think I'll pass. (Donovan pushes Molly and she bumps into Randi) Randi: Watch were your going next time why dont ya? Savannah: Look everyone, it's Molly Loserson! JC: It's hard to tell its her with all that make-up and black all over her. Jacob: Don't make fun of her! Molly: Jake, its ok. I really don't care anymore. I just thought I would introduce myself to everyone, but it seems you guys already know who I am. (Molly leaves the crowd and walks right in through the school doors) Theme Song Subplot: Ramona/Trevor (Ramona and Quinn walk in ther hallways tog''ether) '''Quinn: '''How does it feel to be back in the halls of Orlando? '''Ramona:' After how I expirenced summer, I actually wanna be here! Quinn: And don't forget the boys! Ramona: Your still on that! I'm just waiting for the perfect guy. It takes time. It's not like Prince Charming is going to bump into me anytime soon. (Trevor yells to Frankie from across the hall) Trevor: Hey Frankie, throw the ball! Frankie: If you miss the catch you owe me 20. (Frankie throws the ball across the hall. Trevor dives for the ball and catches it, but lands right on top of Ramona. He quickly gets back up and helps Ramona) Trevor: I'm sorry I landed in you. Didn't plan for that to happen today. Ramona: It's ok. I get the whole jock practicing for football try-outs thing. Trevor: I don't think we've met before.Trevor Armstrong. Ramona: Ramona Petersen! Trevor: Nice meeting you Ramona! I want to make up for landing on you. Lunch? Ramona: Sounds good! Trevor: I'll see you then. (Trevor runs over to Frankie) Quinn: He is cute! And who said Prince Charming wasn't going to bump into you? Ramona: Ruin my lunch date, and I'll ruin your life (They walk towards their next class) Third Plot: Damon (Damon walks into his class and sees Rebecca at a desk. He runs up to her and gives her a big hug) Damon: Rebecca? How could you move to Orlando and not tell me? Rebecca: I didn't move. The "hot" gym teacher just happens to be my older brother. So I get to go to school here. Damon: That is great news! I was starting to get bored here by myself! Rebecca: Anyways, who are the hot guys at this school. Damon: Rebecca?!?! I told you not to tell anyone that I'm gay. It's a big secret. Rebecca: I was talking about hot guys for me? Your secrets safe with me! Damon: That makes me feel better. One less stress I have to deal with. Rebecca: You got the part? Damon: Auditions are tomorrow! I don't know what to do? Can you help me. Rebecca: I'm not the acting expert. I'm more of a dancer. Why don't you find someone who can act good. They might help. Damon: Rebecca, you come up with the most amazing ideas! Thank you so much love. Rebecca: Anytime hun! (The two hug again, and take a seat in class) Main Plot: Randi/Molly (Randi arrives to science class late. She sits at an empty lab table. Molly walks over towards her and sits next to her) Randi: What are you doing here? Molly: I know what it's like not knowing anyone in a room. What it's like to sit alone all the time. I don't want you to go through being alone this semester. Randi: Wow! I'm suprised! I thought you were... Molly: Emo, loner, no life. I've heard those names before. Randi: '''No, thats wrong though. Your nothing like that. I underestimated you. Can we be friends? '''Molly: '''Yay! My first girl-friend! I only have one friend, and hes a guy. '''Randi: '''Oh, I'm sorry to hear about that. But you'll get plenty of friends this year! What are your lunch plans for today? '''Molly: Don't have any. Why? Randi: Come sit with me. If I like you, my friends will like you. Just don't bring your friend. Frankies not gonna like him. Molly: I wont. He probably has his own plans anyways. (the bell rings) Randi: '''Lunchtime! You coming? '''Molly: Let's go! (The two girls leave for lunch) Subplot: Ramona/Trevor (Trevor walks into the cafeteria. He looks at Randi whose sitting with May, Molly, Frankie, JC, Savannah, Skyler, and Jacob. He then looks at Ramona whose sitting with Quinn and Nathaniel. He makes his way over towards Ramona.) Ramona: 'Hey Trevor! I saved you a seat. You met Quinn already and thats Nathaniel. ''(Trevor goes to shake Nathaniels hand) '''Trevor: '''Nice to meet you Nathaniel '''Nathaniel: It's nice to see you too! (They look at eachother in the eyes. They start smiling at eachother as well. Nathaniel lets go of his hand and sits back down) Quinn: So, Trevor. Your big into football. Ramona likes football. She watches it all the time. (Ramona glares at Quinn. Trevor looks at her) Trevor: '''You watch football? I didn't think girls were into that? '''Ramona: Only the superbowl. Trevor: '''Figured. So your all into music I see? '''Ramona: We all are. Quinn acts, Nathaniel plays the drums, and I sing. Trevor: You sing? You have guts. I would have stage fright. And I'm not a singer anyways. Ramona: Not many people are. Trevor: '''Nathaniel, you play drums? Girls dig that. '''Nathaniel: Thanks! Quinn: So who does Trevor like? Trevor: I don't like anyone as of right now. Nathaniel: Come on! Everyone has feelings for someone! Ramona: It's ok. He doesn't have to tell. Trevor: Um.. look at the time. I have to go get ready for my next class. I'll catch you all later. (Trevor leaves) Nathaniel: Am I the only one that thinks hes gay? Quinn: Stop Nathaniel. Look Ramona were sorry. Try talking to him tomorrow and apologize. Ramona: I don't care about that. I'm starting to agree with Nathaniel. Let's face it! He flirted with Nathaniel then he did with me. Quinn: Don't worry! He might just be shy around you! All guys are like that Nathaniel: I'm not. Quinn: Not helping! Ramona: It's ok. I'll just go talk to him tomorrow. (Ramona leaves. Quinn follows her) Third Plot: Damon (Damon finds Quinn in the hallway) Damon: Hey Quinn, can you help me with something. Quinn: Do I know you.... Damon: I'm a freshmen. I want to audition for this modern-day movie of Romeo and Julliet, and I was told to come to you for acting help. Can you help me? Quinn: '''I was in the middle of finding my friend, but for acting she can wait. Now perform your monoluge. '''Damon: But, soft! what light through yonder window breaks? It is the east, and Juliet is the sun. Arise, fair sun, and kill the envious moon, Who is already sick and pale with grief, That thou her maid art far more fair than she: Be not her maid, since she is envious; Her vestal livery is but sick and green And none but fools do wear it; cast it off. It is my lady, O, it is my love! O, that she knew she were! She speaks yet she says nothing: what of that? Her eye discourses; I will answer it. I am too bold, 'tis not to me she speaks: Two of the fairest stars in all the heaven, Having some business, do entreat her eyes To twinkle in their spheres till they return. What if her eyes were there, they in her head? The brightness of her cheek would shame those stars, As daylight doth a lamp; her eyes in heaven Would through the airy region stream so bright That birds would sing and think it were not night.See, how she leans her cheek upon her hand! O, that I were a glove upon that hand,That I might touch that cheek! Quinn: I think you have it! But you don't seem like you mean it. Your suppose to be in love with Julliet. Imagine you were talking to your crush or to your girlfriend. Imagine that Julliet is that person. Damon: Thanks Quinn! I'll take your advice. Quinn: You better try out for the play then. We need more male actors like you. Damon: Don't worry. I'm trying out! Quinn: Good! I'll see you around. (Quinn runs off) Main Plot: Randi/Molly (Randi and Molly sit next to eachother in science again) Randi: Everyone at lunch yesterday loved you! Especially Jacob! You two should get to know eachother more. He seems like he likes you. Molly: '''Jacobs not really my type. and besides, I don't like him. '''Randi: '''Since you don't like Jacob, who do you like? I'll stay off limits. '''Molly: I like Frankie. I don't know hes really sweet, and invited me to his junior party yesterday! Randi: '''You know he's my ex right? '''Molly: Yeah I know, from the whole Donovan-Randi-Frankie love triangle! I won't go for him though. Randi: '''Good! Because I kinda still like him, but I won't have a shot with him. He said we will never be together. '''Molly: I'm sorry to hear about that. That must hurt you so much. To like a guy that won't date you. Randi: I know, but I'm moving on too. But it's kind of hard. Molly: Don't worry, I'll help you with that. If you need it. Randi: I think I'm good, but thanks! Molly: Welcome! (The two hug) Subplot: Ramona/Trevor (Trevor is at a bench in his football uniform. Ramona walks over towards him) Ramona: I'm sorry about my friends yesterday. They get like that. Trevor: It's ok. I get that all the time. Ramona: '''Really? '''Trevor: No.. Ramona: Can I ask you something? Trevor: Anything. Ramona: 'Are you... gay? ''(Trevor starts to get nervous) '''Trevor: No.. why would you think that? Ramona: You were flirting with Nathaniel. It's kind of obvious that you were. Trevor: Just keep this a secret, but I lied. I'm gay. Ramona: Knew it. So, do you like Nathaniel? Trevor: I don't like him, but to be honest hes really cute! Ramona: I'm glad you told me that! And I wont tell anyone about your sexuality. Trevor: '''Thank you Ramona! Your the first person I told. '''Ramona: Welcome! I'll catch you later? Trevor: 'Sounds good! ''(Trevor talks back into the school) '''Ramona: Of course all the nice hot guys have to be gay! Third Plot: Damon (Damon anxiously waits back stage for his audition. The Director opens the backstage door) Director: Is Damon Wells here! Damon: I'm here sir! (The Director looks disgusted at Damon) Director: Well, lets go. (The head towards the empty auditorium. The Director makes his way towars the seats) Director: So what are you auditioning for. Damon: I'm here for the role of Romeo! Director: NEXT! Damon: Why didn't I make it! Director: 'Your not getting the part cause your fat. Very fat. Go lose some weight before you come see me ever again! ''(The director leaves. Damon starts crying on stage. A tear falls down from his face on the floor along with a lot more) Main Plot: Randi/Molly (Molly spots Frankie in the cafeteria. She walks over to him) '''Molly: How come you won't go back out with Randi. Frankie: Cause we went through a lot of problems last year. I don't want to go through it all again. Molly: Oh. Well she really likes you. She wants to be with you and hates the fact that you won't be with her. (Randi walks into the cafeteria and sees them talking. She tries to see what there saying) Frankie: I don't know, I just wanna be single. I'll think about it though. Molly: I understand. You went through a lot with Randi and just dont wanna get hurt again. Let me know soon. I'm going to your party next week! Frankie: 'Well, see you there Molly! ''(Molly walks away from Frankie and sees Randi. She walks up to her) '''Molly: Randi! Your not gonna believe what just happened. Randi: I told you, Frankie was off limits! Molly: I wasn't setting myself up with him. Randi: '''Really? I just wanna be single? You and Randi went through a lot? You obviously asked him out! '''Molly: Did you hear what I said before all of that? I was trying to set you up with him. Randi: That has to be the most unbelievable lie I have ever heard! Molly: It's not a lie! Randi: Whatever! Were no longer friends! Molly: How could you do this to me? 'Randi: '''Next time, think twice before you try to steal my guy! '''Molly: '''I wasn't trying to steal your guy! Sorry to hear you caught the diesease of jealousy! ''(Molly leaves the cafeteria in tears. Randi goes to sit next to May) Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts